Infection
by TKOU
Summary: This is a 'What if' Tf story. What if Ash missed his jump in reflection cave in X&Y and found himself in an entirely different place; our world. This is my first fan-fiction so please no flaming. I do not own Pokemon or their characters (If i did, it would be awesome), just my own and the story. Please review.
1. Crystaline

Have you ever heard of the multiverse? If not then I will explain it; the multiverse is a term for the infinite number of universes that coexist, and each is different in its own unique way. Some are very similar, while some are very, very different. This is the story of what happens when two universes collide.

World A

World A is like our own with only a few minor differences, like names being changed or ages. But the world at large is still almost a perfect copy of ours.

Kristofer Ortman is an 18-year-old, fresh out of high-school, who had just rented a house for him and his friends (Nathan, Daniel, Jacob, Ethan, James, and William) over summer break. The house was placed on a plot of land that had some, mostly, unexplored caves nearby, and though the house was placed on a solid foundation with no chance of it collapsing, the sinkholes that appeared on the property scared away most customers. Kris and his friends had rented the house just for the break while they each prepared to go their separate ways. On the day the universes collided, Kris was relaxing on a hammock in the backyard near the caves, Daniel was prepping his rubix cube for an upcoming competition, Jacob, James, and William, had left for work, and Ethan and Nathan were upstairs playing Halo 6.

World P

The other world is based off the Pokémon universe from the Anime X&Y season, with Ash making his return from his own multiverse adventure in Reflection Cave. But with one unfortunate accident and one, or both worlds will be thrown into jeopardy.

As Ash and Pikachu reached out for their friends, a sudden crack was heard and the floor fell out from under them and they fell away, until being absorbed by a completely different crystal than the one they had been aiming for. A lingering echo of "ASH!" was the last sound they heard, till their bodies hit the floor of a cave with a resounding SMACK. Pikachu immediately jumped up and stared at the crystal they had just fallen through, while Ash just lay there moaning in pain as he massaged his bruised and battered legs. Ash broke the silence.

"Hey Pikachu, you ok?" Pikachu nodded and scampered over to Ash trying to help him up.

"I don't think I can stand, you're going to have to get help." Ash replied with a groan to his friend's attempts to help him rise.

"Pika…" Pikachu protested.

"No Pikachu. I'll be fine here till you find someone who can help" Ash cut him off. So, Pikachu followed the scent of fresh air to the exit and emerged into a copse of trees with what looked to be a house nearby. Pikachu immediately started sprinting for it, and as he got there he banged on the door. The one to answer the door was Daniel, and fortunately for Pikachu Daniel had never played Pokémon so he didn't recognize Pikachu at first, so when Pikachu signaled for Daniel to follow him, Daniel followed just so he could get a picture to show the others instead of immediately fainting from the sheer overload of fandom.

When Pikachu and Daniel got to the cave Pikachu immediately ran inside, and while Daniel hesitated at the entrance for a moment, he soon followed suit. Daniel was just barely able to follow the swiftly moving rodent through the twisting caverns, but as he passed around the last bend and saw Ash who had moved himself to a sitting position next to one of the walls, he immediately went over and began to examine the injuries on Ash's legs. After a few seconds he asked "If I help you do you think you could stand?"

"Well there's only one way to find out." Ash stated after a few moments, so Daniel bent down, wrapped Ash's arm around his shoulder and helped him to his less injured foot. After a few moments they began to make the slow trek back out of the caves. Meanwhile…

Kris was just waking up from his nice little nap when he heard someone crying out in pain. He got up and looked around for the source of the noise, it seemed to be coming from the cave. So, Kris started running to where he thought the sounds had been coming from. When he got to the entrance of the cave and saw Daniel supporting a complete stranger, he immediately ran over and started to help carry this kid who looked to be about 15 years old back to the house they were staying in. By this time Ash was barely conscious from the pain and so when they finally got in the house they laid Ash on the couch and while Daniel went to get the others, Kris ran to grab some bandages and gauze for Ash's injuries. But when Kris got to the kitchen and saw the electric rodent jumping to reach the medicine cabinet, he murmured "Pikachu?" and fainted.


	2. Revelations

When Kris came to his senses Pikachu was nudging him. Kris shot backwards and started screaming. That screaming brought Ethan, Daniel, and Nathan downstairs twice as fast, and when they got to the kitchen and saw what Kris had screamed at the first words out of Ethan's mouth were, "Holy CRAP! Is that a Pikachu!?" Kris got back to his feet and started stammering, "This this can't be… how the… who… What the HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Ash stirred at the sound of all the shouting and said, "Could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here." Finally, Kris came to his senses and in a stupor, went and grabbed the gauze he had originally come in for. He went back to Ash and asked "Hey kid, what's your name?"

The reply was "My name's Ash, Ash Ketchum." After a few moments Ash looked around to see everyone gawking at him. Feeling uncomfortable Ash asked," Whaaaaat, why are you guys staring at me like that?" Ethan was the one who spoke saying,

"Uhh I'm not quite sure how to tell you this but… you aren't supposed to exist."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked confused.

Nathan piped up next, "He means that you are a frigging TV show character." And to prove his point Nathan went over to the TV, turned on Netflix, and scrolled down till he saw Pokémon. Ash just sat stunned as his previous actions floated simultaneously across the screen, and through his memories. Kris hesitantly broke the silence "Hey do you mind showing us which Pokémon you have on you? If we know which era you're from, maybe we can help you get back to where you belong."

Ash responded with "Sure, Sure." And out came Hawlucha, and Froakie. "Ok," Kris said, "you're from Kalos which means early X&Y." And with that Kris starts flipping through the episodes till he lands on episode 37 and stops. Kris then hits play and they all watch the episode till it hits the final few minutes and then Ash speaks up, "That's not what happened, I never made that jump." Kris nodded.

"That's what I thought" Kris said "You never made the jump and you hit a crystal that you didn't intend to, and now you're here in our universe where Pokémon do not exist." Pikachu nodded his agreement and went to sit by Ash, hoping to comfort his friend. Nathan spoke up next, "So, how are we going to get them home?" Kris thought for a moment and then said, "Hey, Ash. Do you think you could find the same crystal you came out of?" It was Pikachu who jumped up and started nodding enthusiastically.

"'Kay then let's head back to the cave, it is only 6:50 so we have time. That is if you're up for it Ash."

Ash said, "Yeah, I'm good. The gauze really helped." Ash recalled his Pokémon and everybody went back to the cave. When they got back to the same spot where Ash and Pikachu had fallen from, Pikachu pointed up and pointed out a fairly long crystal that was attached to the ceiling. "Well, how are we going to get up there?" Daniel asked the others.

"Dang it!" said Ash "I really wish Clemont was here. He would have something to get us out of this mess." Suddenly, as Ash said these words, a whitish glow started shining from a nearby crystal. Everyone whirled around looking at the glowing crystal, and instead of seeing their reflection they saw the wavering forms of what looked to be Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. Bonnie was the first so see them. She tugged on Clemont's arm and pulled him over to the portal that showed Ash and the people from Earth A. Neither side could hear the other, and as Ash reached for Clemont his hand hit the crystal. But as Clemont's hand hit the crystal something markedly different occurred. The Crystal started to gel around his hand and it began to pull at Clemont's arm. Out of reflex he tried to pull his hand away, but it was stuck. Clemont continued to try and jerk his hand away but the crystal just wouldn't give. Bonnie and Serena both grabbed onto his remaining arm, but as more of Clemont was absorbed by the crystal, the stronger the pull became. As Clemont's face began to be absorbed Bonnie set her feet against the crystal, but then the crystal began to absorb her as well. Serena started to panic, and as she released one of her arms to grab at her poke-ball, the pull from the Crystal tore her hand away from Clemont's and with no more resistance Clemont and Bonnie were both absorbed in a flash

Serena looked up and saw that through the fading crystal that now Bonnie and Clemont were both stuck on the other side of the crystal. As the picture faded completely, Serena fell to her knees and began to cry.


	3. The Infection

On Earth A, Ash was introducing his new friends to his older ones while simultaneously probing the reflective sheen of the crystal for any sign of a hole. "So, let me get this straight, Pokémon don't even exist on this world?" said Clemont to Kris. Kris nodded and then went over to Ash to help him examine the Crystal. While Clemont, Bonnie, and the rest of the group were talking a white glow began to come from the same Crystal that had just previously spat out Clemont and Bonnie. "Yes!" said Kris with a cry of exultation. As the picture on the other side of the Crystal clarified, the group on Earth A could see Serena crying with her back to the Crystal, and Fennekin trying to comfort her trainer. When Fennekin saw the group, she poked Serena and pointed towards the Crystal. Serena turned around, cried out "Ash!", recalled Fennekin, and ran straight at the crystal.

As she touched the crystal, she passed slowly and it kept getting slower. It seemed as if the Crystal was hardening as she stepped through, and as the last of her body passed through the crystal hardened completely and shaved off most of her hair as well as some of her bag. "That was way too close!" said Clemont with a shocked expression as Serena went around and gathered the stuff that had fallen out of her ruined bag. Daniel checked his watch and said, "It's probably dark out we're not going to get to get anymore out of this place tonight. Let's head back to the house." When the group got back with Pikachu sitting on Ash's shoulder they saw the house lit up and then Ethan said, "Oh yeah, we still haven't told the others, this should be a welcome surprise for Jacob but everybody else is going to be freaked out. Hold up a sec while I get my phone, I need a video of this." William's, James', and Jacob's faces said it all: confusion on James', shock on Williams's, and unrestrained glee on Jacob's. Before Jacob could start interrogating Ash and his friends, Kris announced that it was time for bed and showed the guests to their rooms. Kris and Jacob both sent out quick texts to a few of their friends that weren't already at the house.

The next day early in the morning two cars drove up in one was Mark, Kris's cousin, and in the other were Jacob's friends; Sebastian and Caleb. Sebastian and Caleb got to the house first and since Jacob and James had gotten no sleep last night, they let them in. By the time Mark got there, everybody else was awake, but the guests from Earth P had not come down yet so that they wouldn't have to explain twice. When Mark entered the guests were called down, and Caleb's and Sebastian's jaws hit the floor. Mark was skeptical until he got shocked by Pikachu, then he took a seat, hard. While Ash was explaining what was going on, Clemont helped James make breakfast. After everyone had eaten their fill of bacon, eggs, and toast, including the guests Pokémon, Kris asked for what everybody else had been thinking about all morning; a battle.

It was eventually decided that Kris and Ethan would be the two to battle, Kris would use Bunnelby and Ethan would use Pikachu. At about the middle point of the battle a huge electro ball collided with one of Bunnelby's mud-shots and everyone was blown over by the impact. Kris and Ethan decided to settle for a tie, cause everyone wanted to patch themselves up after faceplanting from Pikachu's electro ball. After everybody had fixed themselves up, each person went to their own thing, Kris and Daniel the two most science minded of the group went to go help Clemont with an invention to help him, Ash, Pikachu, Serena, and Bonnie to get home. Ethan went to go study some Pokémon lore and see if anything from the games could help out with the mysteries surrounding Reflection Cave. Nathan and William left for work, Mark went to the store to buy groceries for the extra people, everybody else left just started grilling Ash about the Pokémon world. About 4 o'clock William and Nathan got back from work early because they were sick, William with a fever and Nathan with cold symptoms. They, Jacob, and Daniel went to bed early, Jacob and Daniel both had nasty headaches. James took some icy hot from the medicine cabinet to sooth his aching muscles, Ethan went to bed feeling he couldn't keep his head up any longer so Mark replaced him looking through the games for info feeling more awake than usual. Sebastian and Kris went to bed last feeling ok, but got progressively worse during the night. The only one from the Earth A group not feeling horrible was Mark, and he thought it was suspicious that they all got sick at the same time. It soon became pretty apparent what was causing all these symptoms, but it was so much worse than anyone could have guessed at the time.

The next morning everybody was bedridden except the Group from Earth P and Mark. Even though they were fearful of getting the disease themselves they all pitched in to help the sorry souls on their beds. Nothing they did helped, instead it only got worse, and finally on day three of the viral infection the sick ones all passed out from the pain, and those from Earth P discovered why they had not gotten sick, this disease was from their earth. None of them recognized it at first, but it soon became obvious what it was, this disease had infected most of their Earth's population thousands of years before. They had never seen it before but there was no mistaking it, their new friends were turning into Pokémon.


	4. Reprocussions

Kris was the first to wake up, when he did he felt like the disease had all but disappeared except for the fact that nothing felt right. He opened his eyes to see Bonnie standing next to his bed. Bonnie saw him open his eyes and looked at him with questioning eyes Kris opened his mouth to ask what she was doing in here but all that came out was "Eevee?" Kris immediately put his hand to his mouth, but something wasn't right, where was his thumb? He looked down to where his hand was supposed to be but all he saw was a brown furred paw.

Kris immediately started screaming and started flailing around on the bed trying to stand up but he found he just couldn't. Suddenly a hand grabbed him and picked him up, and Kris looked into the now giant face of Serena. Kris almost fainted right then seeing her four times as big as him, but for the moment he hung limp, just staring. Serena said "I know this is shocking but can you please settle down or I'll drop you." Kris nodded and she set him back down on the bed. She reached around and pulled a mirror out of her bag so that Kris could inspect himself. Yep he really had turned into an Eevee!

Kris tried standing up on his new appendages and found that while he could stand easily enough, walking would be another matter entirely. Since Kris knew Serena wouldn't be able to understand him if he talked, he signaled to himself with his paw and then signaled to the door. "Oh! You want to go out is that it?" Kris nodded, so Serena picked him up and put him on the floor. Kris tried walking forward and immediately tripped, and as he looked over to Serena he saw her barely controlled mirth as she turned around and opened the door. Kris tried moving slowly and carefully and that seemed to work, and as Kris gained more confidence he began to speed up. So, he had figured out how to walk, Hale-frigging-luiah. When he got out into the hall Kris went first to Williams room since it was the closest, and encountered another problem, the door handle. Kris tried the door to see if it was open and when it wasn't he decided to try and make a jump for the handle. What he forgot to think about was how he was going to grab the handle and as he jumped he rammed his head straight into the metal handle. The handle moved and the door opened but Kris got left with a splitting headache. After Kris shook his head and recovered, he went inside the room to see that practically all the cloth on the bed and some of the wooden frame had been burned. And that there was no one in the room. In fact, most of the rooms upstairs showed signs of damage and there was no one else up there. So then came the moment Kris had been dreading for, stairs. Kris got close to the stairs and they started to look intimidating, he placed his front left paw on the first step, then his front right, then his front left on the stair below that and continued to move slowly down the stairs till he was almost down and saw the most mixed group of people and Pokémon he had ever seen. There was an Absol, Lucario, Magicarp, Treeko, Chimchar, Abra, Zorua, and a Machop. Kris tried to move faster down the stairs, but a couple steps from the bottom he tripped and tumbled head over paws the rest of the way down. As Kris got up he saw that everyone who was awake was staring at him. Kris's tail hid between his legs as he made his way over to the group, and it only got worse after Ash and Pikachu started giggling, because then everyone started laughing at the newly coined Eevee, and Kris could do nothing but stand there and smother in his shame. They might have continued to laugh for a good while longer if not for one of the other patients starting to wake up. The Zorua had just started waking up and was yawning when it said "Good Morn… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the Zorua jumped up and tried to run but slipped on the hardwood floor and faceplanted against the ground. Kris just winced and went over to him to try and help him up. The Zorua immediately started backing off and said "Who are you? What do you want? And Why do I sound like a BLEEPing Pokémon?!" "It's me, Kris and let me guess, you're James?" was the reply. "Yes!" replied James "Now can you tell me why we all got turned into Pokémon?"

"Lets just wait for the others to wake up so that we don't have to explain this more than once." Kris said, seeing that most of the others were starting to stir. Each one of the newly changed Pokémon each freaked out in their own special way, it turns out that the Absol was Jacob (He was actually psyched about the change), the Lucario was Ethan (he promptly hung himself on the wall with his hand spikes after seeing his reflection and jumping back), the Magicarp was Sebastian (who promptly fainted after seeing his tail), the Treeko was Nathan (Who sat down on his tail and then started massaging the afflicted area), the Chimchar was William (Who set the couch on fire after tripping backwards from shock), the Abra was Daniel (He just sat there mumbling "It's not possible…" over and over again), and that left the Machop as Caleb (who creeped everybody out by laughing hysterically while also crying and punching himself, but he calmed down after a little while). After Sebastian woke up, Clemont explained what had happened, that a virus carried from their earth had infected the group and that was why they had turned into Pokémon. It was Daniel who spoke up first and asked "Why aren't you guys Pokémon then?" forgetting that Clemont couldn't understand him. Then the biggest shocker of all walked into the room and said "Hey Ash, where did you put the… oh hey they're awake!" It was Mark and he was still human, but there was something wrong with his hair, instead of the usual black, it was a stark yellow with a light brown streak down the middle.

Everybody who had just woken up yelled "WHAT!" and Mark's hands immediately went to his ears. "Jeez guys, you didn't need to yell." "Wait you can understand us?" asked Kris hesitantly. "Yeah, why shouldn't I be able to understand you?" Mark responded.


	5. Insanity

"Well none of the others can understand us, I was wondering why you could." said Kris and as an after-thought added "And what is with the hair?" Clemont interrupted at this point by saying "Mark was infected by the virus too, but it seems as if he had some immunity to it. Not full immunity mind you but partial immunity. That is why, I presume, he can understand you, and why his hair is like that; his DNA is 8% Pikachu." Mark then added saying, "That's not all, I'm almost immune to electricity and I can do this, in his hand a swirl of electricity started to form. Jacob immediately spoke up "That looks like electro ball! You get to look like yourself and still have a Pokémon's move pool, sweet!" Everyone was too busy studying Mark that they failed to notice when Caleb (the Machop) grabbed Sebastian (the Magicarp) by the tail and started dragging him outside.

The group didn't notice either of them were missing till they heard a resounding BANG from outside. Serena got to the door first and when she opened it, what she saw was a massive dust cloud in the backyard out near the cave. When the dust set

tled Serena saw that Caleb was holding Sabastian by the tail and was screaming. Jacob and Ethan (Absol and Lucario respectively) rushed past her and tried to calm Caleb down. Caleb started yelling "this is my dream you guys are all figments of my imagination, so I'm going to do whatever the heck I want. I'm going to have a little fun with Sebastian here and you can't stop me." And with that Caleb jumped up and used seismic toss on Sebastian who at this point was already knocked out. This seismic toss threw Sebastian so hard he broke through the top layer of stone and slammed into one of the Crystals in the cave. The Crystal subsequently exploded and sent shards of crystal everywhere. Most of these shards hit Sebastian and began to glow with a harsh red light. It slowly became apparent that these shards were absorbing him. Jacob went running towards where Sebastian was lying, but by the time Jacob arrived there was nothing left of Sebastian except a crystal mold of a Magicarp.

Caleb immediately started dancing around singing "I won, I won, I won, I won…" Eventually Caleb said, "Well that was fun but now it's time for me to wake up." Jacob set down the crystal cast of Sebastian and started screaming at Caleb. "DON'T YOU GET IT! THIS IS REAL, YOU JUST BLEEPING MURDERED SOMEONE CALEB! YOU MURDERED YOUR OWN FRIEND! EVEN IF THIS WAS A DREAM, WANTING TO DO THAT STILL MAKES YOU A SICK PSYCHO! I…I…I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" and with an inhuman roar Jacob started charging at Caleb. As Jacob was running, what looked like black flames started rising of him and what looked like the beginnings of dark pulse began to stream out of th sides of his mouth. By the end of his charge Jacob had become enveloped in his own dark pulse, like a dark version of volt tackle. When Jacob struck a stunned Caleb, a concussion emanated that was so strong it shook dust from the entrance of the cave, and Ash had to tackle Serena out of the way of a collapsing crystal formation. When the dust began to settle, it revealed that a cave-in had blocked off the path that Jacob, Caleb, and Sebastian had taken.

While the main group were dusting themselves off they did a head count, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Mark, Nathan, Ethan, James, Daniel, and… wasn't there supposed to be one more? Where was Kris? Meanwhile, Caleb was ranting "Why does this hurt so much? Isn't this a dream?" Caleb was looking pretty beat up as it goes, there were red stained shards of crystal everywhere. Jacob had given up and had just sat down and was crying while holding the crystalline figure of Sebastian in his mouth. At that moment Kris ran up, saw Caleb slumped against a rock, blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth, and dashed to help him. Caleb was mumbling almost incoherently but as Kris approached Caleb reached out and in a sudden moment of clarity looked straight into Kris's eyes and asked, "Tell me straight, Is this for real?" Kris looked away and gave a single nod. Caleb sighed, and he gave a weak call to Jacob to come over. He first looked to the figure that was all that was Sebastian and gave his apology, "Sebastian, I can't forgive myself for this, I hope you can do it for me but I don't blame you if you can't." He coughed up a bit of blood, and reached out to hold Jacob's head near to his mouth, and whispered something Kris couldn't hear. Jacob shook his head and cried, "No, No, Please Caleb, I can't lose another friend." Caleb gave a sad smile, leaned back, and said, "Jacob I've never been as strong as you, you've been through so much yet you have been strong through it all, I know that you will make it through this, I know it hurts but this is something I have to do, you've been a true friend." With a sudden burst of strength, Caleb pushed between Kris and Jacob, grabbed one of the shards of crystal, and as Jacob yelled "NOOOOOOO!" and began to run towards him, Caleb thrust it into his own heart. He fell to his knees as the crystal shard fell from his grasp. Hairline fractures seemed to grow from the hole in his chest and started to spread to the entirety of his body. In his final moments as pieces of his body began to fall away he whispered 'I'm sorry Jacob." and shattered into millions of glittering jewels, shining like tears under the light of his broken reflection.


	6. End of the Begining

As the crystalline fragments hit the floor, Kris heard a sound like thin ice fracturing. As he looked up he saw that the cave structure had begun to collapse, and that many of the stalactites had been damaged when Caleb had used seismic toss as well as during Jacob's fight with Caleb. Kris went over to Jacob who was trying to gather together the shattered remains of his late friend. "It's time to go, there's nothing else you can do." Kris said as he tried to nudge Jacob toward the cave's exit. Jacob refused to move, still gathering the crystals repeating over and over, "I can't leave them, I can't leave them…" Kris flinched at what he knew he had to do next, walked in front of Jacob, and used one of his ears to slap him in the face. "They Are Dead! And We Will Be Dead Soon Too If You Don't Get Your Act Together, And Come With Me!" Kris yelled as Jacob just sat there stunned. Kris internally winced again at the look of hurt on his friend's face. "Look Jacob, do you think that Sebastian and Caleb would want you to die if you didn't have to? NO! They would want you to live and remember them as they were. Please don't tarnish their memories by dying, just so you could give them a proper burial." Kris consoled the shell shocked Absol, as he began to push him back toward the tunnels entrance. Reluctantly, Jacob started moving but going was slow till a broken stalactite crashed into the ground close to Jacob's left side and he was showered in debris.

Kris and Jacob were running and weaving through the tunnel, dodging falling and fallen stones as they went. But when they reached the tunnel's exit, they found their way blocked off by rubble. "What are we supposed to do now?" Jacob panted as they halted in front of the massive pile of rocks. "Simple, we break our way through. I know we can use attacks, I'll try to use some ranged attacks. You see if you can use Mega Horn." Kris replied. So, Jacob began charging up energy in his face spike, and Kris searched within himself for some type of energy he could use as a weapon. Suddenly, he felt a light amount of his energy leave his body and start swirling around him. Kris released the energy toward the pile of stones and Jacob ran toward the stones and hit them with his glowing horn. Both attacks hit with great force and shards of rock went flying everywhere, and a beam of reflected light shone through a hole near the ceiling of the cave. Kris fired off another shot of Hidden Power and the hole was opened exponentially as rock was blown out of the cave entrance and into the passage beyond. Kris and Jacob scrambled up and out of the collapsing tunnel and into a wider more stable chamber. "Mega Horn, really?" Jacob said sarcastically. "Whaaaat, it was the first thing I thought of. It's hard not to, considering you have a massive spike sticking out the side of your head." Kris said slightly miffed. "Anyway, we should probably get back to the others, they may be worried about us."

Back with the others an argument was going on about what they should do next. "We have to go back and get them!" shouted William (the Chimchar) as he tried to look intimidating (Mark was translating). He was failing miserably, being a full two feet shorter than Clemont his main opposition. "Everyone else is injured, and you aren't strong enough to go get them. If they made it they will be able to make their own way out." Clemont responded while bandaging a nasty gash on his leg. William finally conceded and went back to helping some of the others patch themselves up. After everyone was finished fixing themselves up, the group made their way back to the house to get proper medical care. Once William had made sure everybody was patched up he went back to the cave to check whether the others had broken out yet. When he got there, he found Jacob carrying a heavily injured Kris. Kris was bleeding heavily from a gash on his right forepaw. Jacob set Kris down and started swaying back and forth before collapsing. William ran over and picked up Kris and said, "I'll be right back." and started sprinting towards the house. William was in so much of a rush he just ran through the door instead of trying to open it. "Well we needed to replace that door anyway." William thought to himself as he rushed Kris to the living room. He set Kris gently down on the couch, called for the others, and ran to grab the gauze. James (the Zorua) was the first to make it down, followed by Clemont and Serena. Serena grabbed a clean rag and a bowl of hot water and started to clean off the blood, while Clemont had Bunnelby (who had been in his Poke-ball when the cave had collapsed) go with James and William to go get Jacob.

When they got there, they saw Jacob on his side having blacked out from the pain. The three of them together were able to carry Jacob back to the house, where they patched up his multiple wounds and laid him with the others who were still recovering. William saw Clemont pull some blue berries out of his bag and asked, "What are those?" and pointed. Clemont replied with "They're Oran berries, they should be able to help the others recover, but we only have 10 and I want to save at least 6 for emergencies. So, I'm going to give one to Nathan, Kris, Jacob, and Daniel. Ethan's a steel type, he's extremely durable, Pikachu's taken way worse than this, and I'm not sure whether Mark can even digest these since they are for Pokémon only." After the Oran berries had been administered, Serena left to go check on Ash who had dislocated his shoulder. A few hours later Kris, Jacob, and Mark were the only ones showing injuries, the others had recovered fully and had decided that if they were going to be stuck as Pokémon, they might as well get some training. The next day everyone had fully recovered, and Ash told those who had still been recovering about the training regimen. Jacob just nodded and set to work, Kris replied with "Ok." and ran off to try using Hidden power on some trees, and Mark asked what he was supposed to do. Clemont's only response was to push his glasses further up his nose and held out some jumper cables and a voltmeter. "Oh great, not so much electric mouse as electric lab rat." muttered Mark despondently.


	7. Testing

That afternoon after everybody had finished training and Ash had woken up, Clemont decided to finally ask what happened in the cave after the collapse. Jacob looked away, not willing to talk so instead Kris spoke while Mark translated, "When we got to the room Sebastian and Caleb were making up and it seemed that Caleb finally understood what was going on. However, a rock from the ceiling broke one of the crystals and it exploded. The explosion started to destabilize the cave and Sebastian and Caleb didn't make it out."

"I'm so sorry. I hope we can at least help you get back to normal so you can hold a proper funeral for them." said Serena sadly and went to pet Jacob who took no notice and was just staring off into the distance. In the following days Jacob threw himself into the training with the vigor only a grieving soul can achieve. Trying to distract himself from the pain of losing not only his humanity but also his friends in the process. Ethan was enjoying himself immensely, yelling out Kame-Hame-Ha every time he used Aura Sphere. Along with his transformation he also got the knowledge of how to use martial arts. Ethan was however not the only one who was enjoying his transformation. William starting having fun after he was able to get a handle on using Ember and later Flame Wheel. Ash now had Froakie out at all times during training, in case William set any trees on fire. Daniel was mostly trying to learn telepathy so he could at least communicate with humans. He also worked on Psychic solely so he could use his rubix cube. Nathan had a hard time with his transformation at first, mostly because it's hard to play videogames with only three fingers, but once he found he wasn't changing back any time soon he decided to make the best of it and worked hard on learning attacks. James was having trouble adjusting for a different reason, he had a hard time learning to walk on four legs. James worked hard on learning illusions just so that he could stop everyone from seeing how clumsy he was. Kris didn't know what to think, he didn't like that humans couldn't understand him and that darn tail kept getting in the way when he tried to sit down, but being able to use superpowers was pretty cool and he could now run a lot faster. Kris still wanted to find a way to get back to normal. Mark wanted to find a cure, but not for himself. Mark thought that he could still get along in life just fine, and having power electricity was awesome, but he wanted his cousin back and not as an Eevee.

One day while Mark was trying out his powers he noticed Clemont running some simulation on his laptop. "What are these?" Mark asked. Clemont looked up and replied. "I'm trying to find the next date me, Serena, Ash, and Bonnie, can get back through the portal. I did some research on the Crystals when Ash got sucked away the first time, and I'm trying to figure out the next time we can get back through." Suddenly a green light started blinking from the computer. Clemont turned around and shouted. "It Worked! We are going to be able to return home… TOMORROW! Oh man, we gotta get supplies and figure out what to do with you guys before tomorrow." Mark called out to the others and called them over and told them the news, Ethan piped up using aura to communicate, "Its obvious what we are going to do, we're going with you." "WHAT!?" shouted everybody else. "Well if the virus is from your world we aren't going to find a cure here, we might as well go with you and see if we can find a Legendary who can help us." Ethan responded while clutching his ears. Daniel was the first to respond (he had figured out telepathy by this time), "What Ethan said makes sense, we won't be able to do anything here so I vote we go." Mark responded "But what if they try to catch you guys?" James replied with, "We could have Ash catch us, then we wouldn't have to worry." Mark relayed James' idea to those who couldn't understand him. Ash spoke up, "I can't hold all you guys, we're only supposed to have six Pokémon on us and I already have three." Daniel spoke again, "Could you just give some poke-balls to Mark and have him catch us and then you would only have to have one of us." Ash replied with, "I only have three spares, Serena? Clemont? You guys got any?" "Three." Said Clemont. "Four." Replied Serena. "Ok then. I use two, Clemont uses two, and Serena uses three, and then we have one extra each. Sound good?" said Ash.

After a little more discussion everybody agreed and the others each submitted themselves to be caught. The six poke balls containing Kris, James, Jacob, Ethan, William, and Daniel were given to Mark, and Ash kept Nathans poke-ball. "Hold up." Interrupted Mark, I have some Pokémon DNA, could I get captured?" "Let's test, shall we?" said Clemont pulling out his spare and throwing it at Mark. A dull thud and a pained look from Mark showed he could not be caught. "Well that's that." said Mark rubbing the place where the ball had hit.

That afternoon was spent packing for the return trip to World P, gathering food, water, and other provisions for the trip. After all the humans had what they needed packed up, each of the Pokémon that were formerly humans got to pick one item to take with them (Nathan was not allowed to bring his X-box RTY). By 9:00 everybody was packed and ready for bed, so they set their alarms and drifted off to sleep. The next morning all the Pokémon were recalled and everybody was ready to leave. The group made their way to the caves and went inside; ready for the new adventure ahead of them.

Profiles: Kris (Eevee) LV 46, Quick Attack, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Growl; Jacob (Absol) LV 73, Mega Horn, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam; Ethan (Lucario) LV 51, Bone Rush, Aura Sphere, Counter, Close Combat; William (Chimchar) LV 11, Flame Wheel, Ember, Growl, Scratch; Daniel (Abra) LV 8, Teleport, Psychic; Nathan (Treeko) LV 10, Pound, Growl, Tail Whip, Cut (He brought a switchblade instead of his X-Box); James (Zorua) LV 6, Tail Whip, Scratch, is working on Transform.


	8. The World Of Anime

Clemont entered the cave first followed by Bonnie, then Ash and Pikachu, then Serena, and finally Mark. Clemont went to the nearest Crystal and placed some electrodes on it, punched in a few numbers on his laptop, and hit a green play button. The Crystal immediately started glowing and a portal to the mirror cave in the opposite world appeared. "Come on guys! Let's GO!" Clemont shouted as he picked up his equipment and jumped through the portal. After everyone else had made it to the other side, Mark asked "So what now? Are we just going to go with you then?" "I guess so." said Ash and looked at the others. "Sure. Why not?" said Serena happily, "The more the merrier. By the way Ash when is the Pokémon league championship supposed to start?" Ash scratched his head and said, "I don't know. Let's go to the Pokémon center and check." It was agreed that the group would head toward the Pokémon center nearest the caves. "Hey who has the map?" Ash spoke up suddenly. "I got it." Mark called while digging through his satchel, and pulling out the folded piece of paper. "Ok if this the caves, we need to head North and we'll hit a road which leads straight to the center." Mark said while consulting the map. He packed up the map and started trudging North, with the others hurrying to catch up with him. They hit the road by about 1:00 and made it to the center by about 6:30.

While Ash, Serena, and Pikachu went to check the calendar, Clemont, Bonnie, Mark, and Kris (who Mark left out most of the time) went to relax on the couches. While he was relaxing, Kris thought of something, "Hey Mark, ask Clemont if we can talk to Professor Sycamore." Mark relayed Kris's request to Clemont who nodded and said, "That's not a bad idea, let's go talk to him and tell him what happened." Clemont went over and called Professor Sycamore on the PC and said "Hello Professor, I have some interesting news for you." "Hey Clemont, so what's the news?" responded the Professor. "You know Reflection cave right, and the rumors surrounding it?" Clemont inquired. "Yes, I know of them. What about the rumors?" the Professor responded. "Well, turns out the rumors are true, and we stumbled into an alternate universe." said Clemont, "This is Mark he's from the other world." Mark waved in the background, "We accidentally brought a disease to his world that turns people into Pokémon or in his case partial Pokémon." Professor Sycamore took a moment to process this information and then said slowly, "Clemont, please tell me you're joking and this is just a prank from Ash." "I'm sorry Professor it's not." and then calling back Clemont said, "Hey Mark, show him that thing you can do." Mark let a small electro ball form in his hand and then quenched it quickly. Professor Sycamore looked stunned. "He also has some friends who got fully transformed; say hi Kris." at which point Kris jumped to where the camera could see him and waved a paw hi. Professor Sycamore eventually spoke and said, "If you get them to my lab I'll see what I can do." 'Ok, thanks Professor. I'll call you if anything new happens." and with that Clemont shut off the connection. Ash and Serena had been waiting patiently while Clemont had been talking, but as soon as he had logged off they pulled him over and showed him something on the calendar. Clemont's eyes grew wide with shock as he realized, "We were only gone two days!? But we were on the other Earth for at least a week." Kris leaned over to Mark and whispered, "I'm sensing some real Narnia vibe here." Mark snickered.

Mark then looked worried "Then how much time will have passed when we get home?" Kris looked worried then too and said, "All the more reason to get home as fast as possible." Mark looked over to the others and said, "So I guess this is where we part ways? Ash, can you transfer Nathan's Poke-ball to the Professor and give me his stuff?" Ash nodded and put the Poke-ball containing Nathan into the capsule and sent it to Professor Sycamore along with a note saying who it was. Then Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont waved their goodbyes, and the two groups parted ways. Mark and Kris grabbed a complementary map and left for Lumiose city. Mark and Kris traveled at a brisk jog for the most part and only ever slowed down to a walk. They made good headway for the first two days, at the rate that they traveled they would hit Lumiose within the next three days. Unfortunately, they had a small hold-up.

"Prepare for trouble… That's not Pikachu, Meowth. Where did you get that Pikachu sensor, it's pointing at the trainer." a voice called from the bushes. "Same guy as last time." said another, more scratchy voice. "I don't care who it is, I want that Eevee for myself." Said a higher pitched girly voice. Kris just sighed and said, "Mark, get out Jacob and Ethan. Let's just make this quick." Mark pulled out Ethan's and Jacob's Poke-balls and called them out. "Oh, and watch out for small metal cubes thrown by Jessie, Meowth, or James." Kris added. "Hey how do you know our names?" said James "Are we famous now?" he squealed. Jessie slapped him. "Focus and throw the nets you idiots!" Jessie yelled, and a bunch of small grey cubes flew out of the bushes. "Nice! Target practice." exclaimed Ethan launching Aura Spheres at the incoming boxes. "Hey! Those things are expensive. Go Inkay." yelled James. Jacob responded with an Ice Beam and shot Inkay back into his trainer. "Ok then Wobbafett and Pumpkaboo, get 'em." yelled Jessie. Jacob just shook his head as Ethan smacked Pumpkaboo with a Bone Rush, and Kris used Quick Attack on Wobbafett. "Mark would you like to do the honors of blasting them off?" Kris asked. "Sure." Mark responded while charging an Electroball. Team Rocket just looked paralyzed while Mark walked up and blasted them with a large Electroball at point blank range. Mark covered his eyes as he stared at the shrinking shadows of Team Rocket as they blasted off again. He recalled Jacob and Ethan, but not before Ethan was able to quote Obi-Wan Kenobi "Have a happy landing."

 _Levels and EXP are based off how much experience the person has with games and other lore._


	9. Ambush!

After the delay by Team Rocket it took 3 extra hours to get to Professor Sycamore's lab. When they finally made it to the lab the Professor was waiting for them along with Nathan. The Professor immediately brought the group to his lab, where he took DNA samples from everyone there, and ran them through a machine that read the genomic compounds of each sample. When he got the results, he nodded and told the group, "It appears that the virus has simply replaced your cells DNA with the DNA of a Pokémon. There are some human cells left, but not enough for me to help you. But I believe that one of these three Legendries could help you: Jirachi, Mew, and Arceus." "How the Heck are we supposed to find one of these Legendries?" asked Jacob with anger creeping into his voice, "Mew is in Kanto, the same problem with Jirachi, and Arceus is who knows where." Jacob continued. The Professor only smiled and responded with, "You only have to find one Legendary to get to the others, and I happen to have fairly easy access to one. Come with me." He called the group over to one of his machines, where he flipped a few switches and then sat down in a chair and put a device on his head that had wires sticking out of it that led back to the machine. He closed his eyes, but opened them only a few seconds later saying, "That was fast! Celebi must really want to see you. Celebi said to meet him at Reflection Cave in one week's time."

"Ok, thank you professor, would you mind if we spent the night here?" asked Mark. "I don't mind, in fact if you want to I've got a training room if you want to practice your moves." answered the Professor. So, while the others went to get some sleep, Mark, Kris, and Ethan went to the training room to practice their abilities. Mark would make an Electroball and throw it at Ethan, Ethan would use bone rush to hit the Electroballs at the various training dummies, and Kris would use hidden power to try and shoot them out of the air. After a little while of this exercise Mark and Kris went back to their rooms to get some sleep, Ethan however just started using bone rush as a fan to blow light stuff around the room, and later used close combat on some of the punching bags while being careful not to bust them. About an hour after Kris and Mark had left, Ethan decided to turn in for the night, he was going to miss these awesome abilities.

The next morning everybody packed up and got ready to go. James kept pulling pranks with illusions, one of which stalled the group for about fifteen minutes as James made one of the Poke-balls disappear and no one was able to find it until James decided to wipe away the illusion. James got recalled after that fiasco, but most of the group stayed out for the return trip to the caves. The group made good progress the first day, they had made it about 10 miles and were in the middle of the forest. They set up camp and went to sleep. Mark was woken up the next morning by a loud shout and a cry for help from the other tent that Kris and Jacob had been using. Mark shot up and burst out of his tent only to screech to a stop as he saw what the problem was; the whole of Team Rocket in Kalos had been mobilized and had surrounded the camp. Kris, Jacob, Ethan, and William had been trapped by nets, and Nathan and Daniel had been knocked out by some of the grunts' Pokémon. Mark sprinted towards the group only to have his feet taken out from under him by a rope from behind. He stuck his hand in his pocket to clutch James's Poke-ball and slipped it up his sleeve. He looked up to see a man in a white lab coat walking toward him. He reached up his hands and threw Electroballs at some of the people in the circle, knocking out about five before someone hit him with a shock prod. At this point he pretended to be hurt and writhed around on the ground. He then relaxed and started to breathe heavily, but at this point he was feeling more energetic than ever. He then pulled out James's Poke-ball and threw it saying, "James get to the others." James came out and after taking a moment to look around, promptly fainted. The people in the circle just started laughing as Mark just sat there looking despondent. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? An electric trainer, with weak Pokémon?' said the man in the lab coat.

A sudden shattering sound came from over by Jacob and suddenly Dark Pulses started to fly everywhere and then balls of energy, and Aura Spheres. Kris, Jacob, and Ethan had gotten free. Team Rocket grunts started flying everywhere, and Mark looked over to see that James had made an illusion of him fainting so that he could break the nets while everybody was busy. Mark shot an arm out and shocked the guy who had hit him with the stun rod, grabbed the rod as it fell, and swung with all his might at Lab Coat's knees. There was a crack as Lab guy's knee shattered and he fell to the ground screaming. Mark reached around and beat at the grey box making the rope that had entangled his legs. It broke, and he got up, running over to the rest of the group, standing back to back, ready to make a stand against the small army that had surrounded them. A hush fell over the wood as everyone paused, until Lab Coat screamed, "What are you Idiots staring at? GET THEM!" Jacob and Kris had been planning, and as the circle closed in Jacob used Dark Rush, the move he had invented back in Reflection Cave, and busted a hole in the formation, and the group from Earth A rushed through. They just kept running till they made it to the next town, where they stopped to make a head count. Everybody was there, but when Mark went to pat James and Jacob on the back, his hands passed right through them. Everyone just stared as the images of Jacob and James mouthed sorry and flickered out. Mark started to run back the way they had come, when he was blown backwards by an explosion twice the power of that they had felt in the cave. James and Jacob had sacrificed themselves to give Mark and the others time to escape.


	10. Unnatural Eeveelution

Back when James had been releasing Jacob, Jacob whispered his plan, "Once you get me out and we make an opening, I want you to make an illusion of me running with you guys." "I have to be close the person I'm making an image of or the hologram will start to destabilize. So, I guess as soon as they're away, we blow up some stuff and hope the others can make it on without us?" James whispered back. Jacob nodded his head, and then James released him. Jacob started spewing darkness, while James went and released the others.

Jacob POV

My life had always been rough. I never felt like my family loved me a lot, and I had few good friends. I immersed myself in videogames to escape it all, to pretend I could actually make a difference, to pretend I could actually be somebody special. When I actually became a Pokémon, I was ecstatic. I could now make a name for myself. But when things went off the rails, I couldn't do anything, I was useless just like every time before. It's my fault Caleb's dead, I didn't kill him but I didn't do anything to stop him either. Even with all this power I was still powerless to do anything. I couldn't let it happen again, not this time, this time I would not fail my friends like I failed my family, like I failed Caleb and Sebastian. I had considered suicide, but that would only show how weak and useless I was. At least this way my death would mean something…

James POV

I have always been bullied and betrayed, it's the only thing I know. I have a hard time trusting anyone, I felt if I let anyone close to me that it would only hurt more when they let me down. So, I shut myself off from everybody else, till I met Jacob and Kris. Jacob had been through many of the same things I had, yet he was strong through it all. He never quit, he still trusted even though he was let down by those who he should have trusted the most. Kris was the exact opposite, he was popular, smart but he had close friends that would do anything for him and he, them. He was there, ready to listen and comfort me when I had no one else. I now had true friends, ones I could trust to be with me through thick and thin. Even when they were struggling, they could still be there to help me, and they trusted me to do the same for them. That is why I chose not to run, the only thing I had to live for was my friends and if dying was a way I could protect them, I would…

Jacob and James stood back to back, waiting as everyone began to close in. James nudged Jacob and pointed out a group of trucks and he said in a loud whisper, "If we head to the trucks maybe we can lose them." and winked. Jacob smiled and they both started running for the trucks, with a majority of the grunts and their Pokémon following them. When the grunts got to the trucks they saw nothing but Jacob and James cowering in fear. The group closed in, but stopped as the Zorua winked at them and then winked out of existence. They looked around in confusion then fear as they saw a black bolt of energy strike the group of trucks. That last moment of fear was the last thing any of them felt.

Jacob and James had been charging power as the grunts had closed in on their holograms. When Jacob nodded James shut of the illusion and charged head on at the nearest truck and slashed its fuel tank and in his final moments he smiled, closed his eyes, and whispered "Thank you Jacob for being here with me." Jacob just smiled and as the explosion took them away they simply nodded to each other and left as brothers in arms.

Ethan began to run towards the smoke, with the rest of the group following behind. When Ethan got there, he closed his eyes and used his Aura Vision to look around for survivors, a few people were still clinging on but almost everyone and everything else had been vaporized. All that was left of the scene were some scraps of twisted and melted metal, fire, and a few surviving Team Rocket members at the outer edge of the explosive radius. Daniel had Teleported in first and was already checking for James and Jacob. Kris and Nathan got there next, Ethan turned around to call them over but instead cried out a warning as the Lab Coat guy pulled out a shard of crystal and lunged at Nathan. Kris shoved Nathan out of the way, and as the Scientist breathed his last, he jabbed the crystal into Kris's side. Kris cried out and fell to the ground spasming as the Crystal shard from Reflection Cave drained his life force. Ethan rushed over and pulled out the Crystal. Kris stopped spasming and went limp, just barely breathing. Ethan examined the Crystal; the tip had broken off and was still inside of Kris. Suddenly, Kris began to glow with a white light. When the light faded, where once an Eevee had lain there was now a Glaceon. "What…happened?" Kris said groaning. He turned his head and looked back at his new body, and gasped in astonishment. Everyone just stared in shock as Kris hesitantly stood up and checked out his new body. "I feel really good for some reason. Let's see if I got any new attacks, Mark can you check that Pokedex Professor Sycamore gave you. Mark flipped it out and pointed it at Kris. "Glaceon, Level 57, Moves: Ice Beam, Hidden Power, Quick Attack… Error, final move not recognized." Said the dex in a robotic monotone. "Wait, I have a move that the Pokedex doesn't recognize?" Kris said puzzled. He shrugged and tried out Ice Beam, Quick Attack, and Hidden Power, but no matter what he did he couldn't figure out what the final move was. Kris stomped on the ground in frustration, and suddenly a massive slab of ice shot out of the ground in front of where he had stomped. "WHAT THE *BLEEP* WAS THAT?" yelled Ethan jumping back as the slab pulverized the tree next to him. All anyone could do was stare in shock.


	11. Returning Home

"Well I think we found what that unknown move was…" Kris said hesitantly. "That was EPIC!" yelled William, "I wonder just how powerful it is, and how much you can use it?" he continued. "Let's see what Jacob…" Ethan trailed off. Everyone sobered up immediately. Finally, Mark broke the silence, "Come on guys, let's get to the caves then we can say our proper goodbyes." Kris put out the remaining fires with ice beam, and the group continued their journey toward the caves. The group made it to the caves a day earlier than the Legendries, so they set up camp and finished off the last of their provisions.

They woke up early the next day in anticipation of Celebi, and whoever Celebi would be bringing to change them back to normal. Celebi arrived at about 9:00 AM "Welcome all, now I know you would like to get back to your normal bodies and so I brought along Mew to help me." Celebi said as a pink cat like Pokémon floated out of the forest, and towards the group. "As you go through the Crystal, Mew will transform you back, at least most of you." Celebi said with a sigh. "What do you mean, most of us?" said William. Celebi turned to Kristofer and replied, "Were I to turn your friend, the Glaceon, back to normal, his body would be destroyed by the shard of the Reflective Crystals that remains inside his abdomen. Kris's body chose a form that could handle the Crystals power. Your friend Mark cannot be fixed either." Celebi replied sadly

"I can't get back to normal? Kris choked out. "I'm truly sorry that you cannot return to your former state." said Celebi, "As for the others, if you would line up in front of the Crystal so we can send you back." Celebi continued. Mew giggled, "This should be fun."

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot. Mew cannot fully transform you back, you may have some lingering traits of your Pokémon form, like your friend Mark here." Celebi said as they were walking. "Just as long as it's easy to hide." Nathan muttered as he followed Mew and Celebi to one of the Crystals. A white glow began to emanate from the Crystal as Mew floated forward and nodded to Nathan. Nathan turned around and nodded to Kris, Kris nodded back. Nathan sighed and walked into the Crystal. William came forward next, he looked at Kris and said, "Sorry man, I really hate that there's nothing I can do to help." Kris just shook his head and replied with, "At least you can get back to your life, do it for me. OK?" William nodded to Kris and then Mew as he stepped forward.

Daniel went through next, unable to say anything. Mark turned to his cousin, "I really don't want to leave you here." Mark said looking down. Kris sighed, "We have a family but I can't go home. They can't see me like this but we can't leave the others without both of us. You have to go back, just to comfort the others. Besides, I know this anime, I'll be fine." Kris said with a weak smile. Mark returned the smile, started crying, and ran to the cousin he would likely never see again. Mark hugged Kris for a good while before wiping his last straggling tears away, and moving toward the Crystal. With a final wave of his hand and a tear dripping to the floor, Mark left his cousin behind. Now Ethan and Kris were the only ones left. "Your turn." Celebi said to Ethan, gesturing toward the Crystal. "Actually, I think I'll stay here with Kris." Ethan said after a moment. "I can't leave him alone in this, but can you turn me back to normal still?" he continued looking back at Mew. "OOO, this should be interesting." Mew said, its eyes widening in glee as an ethereal blue glow surrounded Ethan. When the glow faded, Ethan looked down at himself. His body was back to normal, except for his hands. He still had the hand spikes, but at least he had five fingers again. He looked to Kris. "Looking good. I like the blue hair, it helps you fit into the anime setting." Kris snickered. Ethan closed his eyes to shake his head and then opened them in shock. "I can still see through aura!" Ethan shouted pumping his fist in the air. He put out his hand, palms up. A blue ball of energy formed, Ethan let it dissipate, then stuck his fists together and made his Bone Rush attack appear. He twirled it in his hand for a moment, and then let it fade. "I'd clap but I don't have hands." Kris said slightly disgruntled. "So… does that mean you are my trainer now?" Kris remarked, looking questioningly at Ethan. "Well… I still have to catch you again since Mark released us all before we got here. I'm sure I have your old Poke-ball around here somewhere." Ethan mused as he dug through the bag of items that Mark had left behind. "Ah, here it is." Ethan said as he pulled out a Poke-ball. He held it out and Kris allowed himself to be captured again. Ethan called him back out, and turned to the Legendries to thank them, but they had disappeared. "We should probably go talk to Professor Sycamore, and get you a starter if you're going to become a trainer." Kris commented to Ethan. "Let's get going then." replied Ethan.

When they got to the lab and knocked on the door, a voice called out, "Just a moment please…" Then the Professor came. "Hi Professor, remember us?" Ethan asked. "Your voice sounds familiar but I can't place it." was the reply. Ethan held out his hands and formed Bone Rush. The Professor jumped back, "How did you do that?" he gasped. "I know you've seen this before." said Ethan, "By the way thanks for the help with Celebi." "Oh, you were the Lucario that was with Mark. Evan, right?" Professor Sycamore responded after dusting himself off. "But if you're here, does that mean Celebi couldn't help?" Ethan signaled to Kris and Kris came in. "Oh, Celebi couldn't help Kris so you stayed behind. that's very noble of you." Ethan nodded then said, "I'm going to start a Pokémon journey. I was hoping I could have one of the starters you have left; and it's Ethan." The Professor sighed. "Sorry, Ash and Co. have them all." All of a sudden, a blue and black blur slammed into Ethan. It was a Riolu.


	12. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Back on Earth A, Nathan, William, Mark, and Daniel all exited the portal, to find themselves mostly normal. Nathan had green highlights in his hair, and yellow tinted eyes but nothing else noticeable. Daniel got to keep his dirty blonde hair, and looked the most normal of the group, but he figured out quickly that he could still use Psychic. William, looked like he had a constant sunburn, had red hair, and always felt like he had a fever. The group looked back toward the Crystal expecting to see Ethan come through but all they saw were their own reflections. "Wait, where's Ethan?" said William turning this way and that. "He must have stayed behind with Kris, to help him cope." smiled Mark. Turns out they had missed three weeks on their world, and most of them had gotten fired from their jobs and a man hunt was going on. They made news headlines for weeks when they were found, Mark did most of the interviews. Mark and Daniel had come up with the cover story of how the cave collapsed and trapped them inside. They had found a passage up to the surface but it was miles from anywhere and they had to camp out there until they could dig the rocks out enough to get back through. Everyone went with the story, and the funerals for the rest of the group were held a month later. Empty coffins were buried, since there were no bodies able to be provided. The families of the missing boys grieved, Mark was able to help his family cope over the 'death' of Kris. The other families were not as fortunate.

Life went on, but one day while Mark was getting ready for work, he was shaving when suddenly his mirror started glowing. And out of it popped a Glaceon. "Hey Mark, how's it going?" Kris said. Mark dropped his razor in shock. "K.K..Kris?" he said after a moment. "Yep, I found out how to turn my Ice Crystals to the right frequency to use them like the Reflection Cave's Crystals." Mark just shook his head. "I'll go call the others." Mark mumbled after a moment. Kris went outside, and Made another Crystal so that Ethan could get through as well. They both went inside and waited while Mark called the rest of the group and told them what happened. Daniel just teleported in, but it took William and Nathan a little while to get there. Once the group finally got back together they started begging Kris and Ethan to tell them what had happened.

"After you guys left, Me and Kris went to Professor Sycamore…

The Riolu slammed into Ethan, out of instinct Ethan grabbed the Riolu and flipped him on his back and pinned him to the ground. "Who are you, and how do you know how to use aura?" the Riolu growled. Ethan flipped his hands over and showed the Riolu his hand spikes. "I'm part Lucario, that's why I can use aura, and my name's Ethan." The Riolu glared at him suspiciously. Kris walked over and told Ethan, "Let me handle this." Ethan nodded. Kris spoke to the Riolu, "I'm Kris, me and Ethan got transformed into Pokémon about a month and a half ago. He was able to get back to mostly the way he was before, I was not as lucky." The Riolu relaxed and nodded. "What's your name?" asked Kris after he could see that the Riolu had relaxed. "I never was named; my parents were killed before I was born." the Riolu said eventually, Kris hung his head. "Me and Ethan, have lost friends and family too. Do you have anyone left of your family?" Kris asked. The Riolu shook his head. "Would you like to come with us?" Kris said after a moment. The Riolu took a moment to think and then said, "I will go with you if it's ok with your friend, There's no one here for me. You're really the only one who's been genuinely nice to me. Everyone says they are sorry but I can tell they are just happy it didn't happen to them." Kris nodded and shouted to Ethan, "Come on in it's ok." Ethan walked back into the room. The Riolu bowed his head and said, "I am sorry for attacking you, can you please forgive me." "Of course, I forgive you. I can understand why you were suspicious." Ethan said. "He said he wants to come with us if its ok with you." Kris said to Ethan. Ethan smiled, "Sounds great." he said. The Riolu nodded and then submitted to be captured by Ethan…

"Come out Pat." Ethan called out the Riolu. "His full name's Paythem." Ethan said quickly to his friends questioning glances. "Nice, anagram of empathy." said Daniel nodding in approval. "So, you guys are the 'friends' Ethan was telling me about?" Pat asked. They all nodded. "So, can you guys still use moves?" he continued. William called fire to his hand and then Daniel picked the fire up with Psychic. "Impressive, you guys have been practicing." said Kris. "So, what moves can you do Pat?" asked Daniel. "I can use Force Palm, Extreme Speed, Close Combat, and Counter." The group talked and caught up all day. Ethan called out his other Pokémon; Ditto, Haunter, and a Ninetails. Ethan smirked "I also have a surprise. When Kris first discovered this ability to travel dimensions, he fell into the wrong world. In this world, Jacob was the only one to get changed. So, when we found him, he had already given up hope of ever seeing his friends again. So, he decided to come with us. COME ON OUT JACOB!" and out came an Umbreon, but this Umbreon had blue rings instead of yellow. "GUYS!" Jacob yelled and ran up to them. "JACOB!" the others yelled. "You're back." said Nathan happily. Everybody caught up and had some sparing. Then it was time for Ethan, Kris, and Jacob, to go back to the Pokémon world. "We'll be back to see you guys soon." said Kris forming a large ice crystal. "Bye, you guys." waved Ethan, and then Ethan and Kris (Jacob was returned to his Poke-ball), returned to just outside Wulfric's Gym. "Let's go crush Wulfric then it will be time for bed." Ethan said after putting warmer clothes on. Ethan's team nodded and went to dominate the last Gym before the Championship.


	13. Tournament

Ash had just made it to Lumiose city after beating Wulfric, and was walking with Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena with Pikachu on his shoulder, toward the Pokémon center when a boy with blue hair called to him. "Ash, remember me?" Ash shook his head as he looked at the boy; He had striking blue hair, he was wearing a black t-shirt, a blue and tan coat, and some spiked gloves that looked dangerous. "Maybe this will help." he said holding out his hand. Ash jumped backward in surprise at the ball of energy that formed in his hand. "How did you do that?" Ash asked shocked. Clemont was about to speak but the boy eyed him and then sighed. "Ash you really are dense, you know that?" the boy said shaking his head. A Glaceon walked up to the boy and appeared to lecture him. "Aw, come on I was just having a bit of fun with him. Oh, fine I'll tell him." the boy said after a moment. "Tell me what?" Ash demanded, while Clemont and Serena snickered. "It's me; Ethan." The boy said. "You mean Mark's friend? The one who turned into…a…Lucari…ohh." Ash said while facepalming. "But why didn't you go home? You got back to normal…ish." Ethan looked down at the Glaceon and spoke in a quiet tone, "Not all of us did." Serena did a double take, "Wait, that's Kris?" The Glaceon nodded. "Oh." Serena said frowning, "I'm sorry, that was insensitive." she apologized. Kris spoke to Ethan for a moment, "He says you're forgiven, and he would like to see your Sylveon if it is ok." "How did you know I got a Sylveon?" Serena said puzzled. Ethan and Kris laughed, and Ethan spoke up, "We have a show that maps out what you do remember? For instance, I know Ash has a special bond with Greninja, and that Bonnie now has a little green friend in her bag that can change forms." The group just looked shocked. Pikachu said, "You saw Serena win against Aria then?" It was Kris's turn to look shocked. "Well I guess we changed some stuff, because in our show she lost to Aria." Serena called out her Sylveon and Pancham, as well as her Braixen to meet her friends. Clemont pulled out his Pokémon as well. Kris and Ethan said hi, and Clemont's Luxray sneezed before saying, "You smell like Lucario." he said to Ethan. "Well I guess I do." said Ethan making a small bone like his Bone Rush attack. All the Pokémon jumped back. Kris and Ethan just laughed, and then explained it all to them. After Ethan finished with the explanation, he said to Ash, "See you in the tournament." Ethan said pulling out his badge case and showing it to Ash. Ash looked startled, "You're entering the tournament?" he stammered. "Yep, and good luck against Alain." Ethan said as he waved goodbye.

The tournament started off the same as in the Anime, but with Mark's added placement, Sawyer faced off against Ash instead of Tierno, Tierno faced Ethan instead. Ash, Ethan, and Alan, progressed till Ash faced off against Alan. Ethan spoke to Ash before the match. "When you pull off your special, Alan is going to use Blast Burn. If you try to take it, you will lose. You have to find a way to dodge." Ethan whispered to Ash. Ash nodded and went to challenge Alan, but this time on the final attack from both, Ash-Greninja used Water Shuriken to shield his feet and was able to take the fire attack and instead Alan's Charizard fainted. Ash progressed to the final, this time facing Ethan and Kris. Ethan and Ash shook hands, took their places, and called out their Pokémon. Ash and Ethan duked it out until Ethan had three Pokémon left, and Ash had four. Ethan called out Pat who had evolved to Lucario, and Ash sent out Noivern. Ash laughed, "Figures, YOU would have a Lucario." and Ethan just smiled and said, "Now the real battle begins." Ethan whispered. Pat took out Noivern eventually but sustained heavy damage, and against Goodra, Ethan decided to pull him out. Instead, he reached into his pockets and yelled, "Go, Jacob." all while grinning at Ash. Ash gasped as he saw a shiny Umbreon come out and start glaring at him. "Jacob, use Moonblast." Ethan said. Ash yelled, "Goodra use Bide." When the Moonbeam hit Goodra was nearly knocked off its feet, but it held firm. Ash looked up to Ethan expecting fear but all he saw was a slight smile. "Release, and end this!" Ash yelled. Ethan smiled and told Jacob, "Use Feint Attack." Jacob charged forward, and Goodra released the Bide. But when the attack, hit the image of Jacob disappeared. Suddenly, Goodra toppled forward, fainted. Ash looked astonished as Jacob walked slowly back to Ethan's side of the field. And sat waiting.

Ash looked down and said, "Right Pikachu, it's your turn." Ash's partner nodded and hopped out onto the field. Jacob smiled and said, "I've been waiting a long time for this." Pikachu looked confused. Jacob sneered and said, "You may not be the same one, but you act just the same so you will have to do." Pikachu just shrugged and got ready for battle. The battle raged for minutes, but then Ash made a mistake. Jacob had his back turned to Pikachu, and so Pikachu ran forward intending to use iron tail to end the battle. Suddenly, the figure faded and Pikachu looked behind him only to see Jacob wink and release a Moonblast so powerful, it tore up the ground and shot Pikachu into Ash so hard, they both crashed into the wall, breaking some of the stone. The entire stadium, gasped and Sawyer fist pumped yelling, "Now you know how it feels Ash." Nurse Joy ran onto the scene as Ash got up and shook his head. Ethan was scolding Jacob, "That was overkill and you know it… I don't care if he deserved it or not, you're done for today." and recalled Jacob. Ethan ran over to help Ash but he shook his head. "I'm ok, just get Pikachu fixed up." he said to Ethan and Nurse Joy. "Are you sure you want to continue?" Ethan said concern in his voice. Ash nodded and walked back to the platform. The crowd cheered as he got back on stage, and Ethan returned to his. Ash called out Greninja and Ethan sent out Kris. The battle for supremacy was about to begin.

The story will now go into what happened because of Ethan's knowledge of Team Flare's attack on Lumiose. Spoilers.


	14. Finale

The battle lasted five minutes but felt like five hours. Kris spent the first half dodging and mapping Greninja's attacks. Then he started to go on the offensive. Finally, Ash and Greninja landed after one of their jumps and Ash said to Ethan, "Good job Ethan, Kris has progressed a lot from being an Eevee, but I have one question. Why hasn't he used his fourth attack yet?" Ethan smiled and said, "Ash, you aren't the only one with a super move. Kris wanted to test his last attack against yours, so let's just go ahead and both use them. Ok?" Ash nodded and then he and Greninja threw the massive spinning blade on Greninja's back. Kris closed his eyes for a moment and then slammed both paws into the ground and a pillar of ice, the size of an Eighteen-Wheeler shot up to meet the massive shuriken and shattered it to pieces.

The shattered remnants of Greninja's attack and Ash's dreams hit the ground and evaporated, as Greninja and Ash fell to the ground knocked out and unable to continue. The crowd erupted in cheers as a new league victor was crowned. Ethan walked over to Ash, helped him to his feet, and raised Ash's hand to the sky along with his. As the trophy was brought out and presented to Ethan, Ethan asked for a microphone. He nodded his thanks and said, "This victory would not be possible without my Pokémon and my other friends who could not be here today. I commemorate this victory to my friends who are no longer with me, this is for you Jacob, James, Caleb, and Sebastian. I also have an announcement, in order to take down the organization responsible for their deaths, I am handing this victory to Ash." Ash and most of the crowd in the stadium gasped. Ethan continued "I also would like to let the leader of Team Flare, that is in this very building, that your plans have failed, and at this very moment your machine is being dismantled by authorities. YOU HAVE LOST! You are under arrest like most of your co-conspirators already are." There was an explosion as a Pyroar burst through the window of the penthouse suite and ran towards Ethan, only to be smacked back by a block of ice that Kris had summoned. "Get your dirty hands off me." the leader of Team Flare yelled as he was dragged off by policemen to a police car that had been specially prepared for him.

In this way, Zygarde was spared, and in turn they healed the affliction on Alan's friend's Chespin. Ash went on to defeat the Elite Four with his best team from all the regions, and finally achieved his dream of becoming Champion. After her victory against Aria, Serena finally had enough courage to tell Ash how she felt about him, and soon after she and Ash started dating. Clemont and Bonnie stayed in Lumiose and Clemont got back to his Gym duties with Clem-bot still there to help. Ethan, Kris, Jacob, and the rest of Ethan's team went from region to region, shutting down all the Crime Syndicates. After all vestiges of them were destroyed, Ethan settled down in Hoenn. Soon after, Ash introduced Ethan to May. Ethan had an instant crush, which prompted an awkward visit to Professor Oak who had been informed of his 'condition'. Kris also got to know May's Glaceon better after May and Ethan started dating, but that relationship took a bit longer to form. One night, Jacob was visited by Jirachi, and was allowed one wish. He chose to return to normal, and like the others this was only partially successful. His Poke-morph form had blue glowing rings, and black hair. It was a bit awkward explaining to the others the next morning, but they later found out that Jacob could switch back and forth between Pokémon and Poke-morph forms. This prompted Ethan to see if his Poke-ball still worked. Anytime Ethan recalled Jacob, Jacob was forced into his Umbreon form. Life was good, but a shadow was growing over the regions and a new chapter of Ethan's, Jacob's, and Kris's life began.

Till Next Time

TKOU

Please Review


End file.
